Library Love
by XxHarry-DracoxX
Summary: He reached for the book with a scowl placed on his face. Before his hand could reach it though, a pale pair of hands beat him to it. Harry brought his eyes up to see the owner of the hands and his heart stopped beating. NoMagic, angsty with happy ending.


_LIBRARY LOVE_

_XxHarry-DracoxX _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, because I know that some of my readers from _Artificial Love_ that voted for _Library Love_ are going to be let down. This is an _ANGST_/Romance fanfiction, so it's not going to be all happy/cute like Artificial Love. THOUGH, there WILL be a happy ending. No one will die, no one will leave forever. Even _I_ hate that. Every angst fanfiction needs a happy ending :) **

**I am still going to encourage you to read on, because I tried a new approach to writing, and I think I like this one better. There's more detail, more emotion, and much, _much_ more fascinating to write. And more sex. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>: PROLOGUE

* * *

><p><em>SIX YEARS AGO<em>

* * *

><p>The golden glow of the fire lit up the room. The shadows of the desks, shelves, chairs, ladders, and unlit candles stretched across the surface of the carpeted floor, leading over to the large, mahogany doors. The soft roar of the fire didn't soothe Draco's mood like it usually did. His mind was working on overdrive and his heart was pounding faster than it had ever before.<p>

"Draco," the name was softly spoken from behind him. Behind the large chair Draco had chosen exactly so he could see the fire and not Harry. "I'm so-sorry."

"Are you?" Draco whispered. He could feel his eyes beginning to sting, and his heart painfully throbbing harder and harder as each second ticked by. "Don't lie, Harry."

"B—"

"Don't, Harry!" Draco snarled, whipping round as soon as he got up. "Leave before…before I decide to never let you go. Leave."

Silence.

"Draco—"

"What did I—?"

"Oh, just shut up, Malfoy!" Harry's eyes flashed dangerously. "Not everything revolves around you; the world doesn't bow at your feet. Stop being such a sore, pathetic loser!" Harry took a deep breath. "Four years ago, you told me you wanted the best for me. You were willing to jump off a cliff for me. You would do anything to make me happy. You always said you were nothing compared to me. You used to want the best for me. What happened to that? What happened to the Draco Malfoy I fell in love with? Where is he? Did he even ever exist?"

Draco stayed silent.

"He never did exist, did he?" Harry was crying now. "You only did that to make me happy. You lied to me." A pathetic sob escaped past his bruised lips, and Draco wanted nothing more than to shut him up by sealing them against his own. "You slimy little prick!"

"You needed him." Draco said quietly. "I wanted you so long—back in the 10th grade. You were _so broken_. You needed a _hero_. The only way I could get to you was for me to be your hero, Harry."

"So I was just some—"

Draco eyes widened. "Harry, you were never "_just some_" anything! You were the boy I fell for. The one with the most brilliant eyes. The one with the positive, sunny smile."

"I can't—_were_?" Harry looked like he had stopped breathing.

Draco didn't know what to say. He wanted to lie, but with the state Harry was in, Draco didn't dare. But the blond didn't want to say the truth, either. He wasn't going to say anything until Harry asked him the question he had been praying would never leave the brunet's lips.

"What's actually going on? _What's_ _the truth_?"

Draco took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Harry…leave. You said you were going to Oliver's. Go have your little guilty fun—"

The blond's head snapped to the side. The sharp sound of Harry's palm hitting Draco's cheek echoed throughout the library and his mind. His cheek began to sting along with his eyes, and the tears were finally released.

"I deserved that," Draco whispered and opened his eyes.

"Open your eyes. Look at me, Malfoy. Tell me what you're thinking. _LOOK_ at me!" Harry yelled, his cheeks flushed in anger.

Draco let a few more warm tears slide down his cheeks before he grabbed Harry's face and pulled him up for a short but passionate kiss laced with lust.

Draco pulled back. "I'm thinking about your beautiful lips." Draco nipped at the brunet's ear, not caring there was no response. "The way I kissed them last night. The way your lips opened…inviting my cock into your sweet little mouth. The soft moans you made, and the way your tongue peeked out." Draco caught Harry's lower lip between his teeth and gently pulled. "Tracing small circles on my balls." He kissed him lazily. Wet, sloppy, and perfect. "When I came on your face. The strings of white coating your lips. Your delicate finger wiping them off and leading them to your mouth." The blond held both of Harry's hands. Resting his forehead against the brunet's, Draco stared deeply into his green eyes, losing himself. "Harry, I'm thinking about the way your tongue glides along my bare skin. The way our tongues dance together. I love the way our tongues dance together."

"So do I" Harry whispered, breathless.

Draco wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, bringing him closer. The blond began to take off Harry's dark green button up, before he pushed him down to the carpet. Draco nudged Harry's legs apart with his knee. Leaning down, he kissed Harry like it was their last. Like it wasn't wrong. But he couldn't even remember what they were talking about.

"Draco…this is wrong," the brunette gasped as Draco bit his neck suddenly. "Don't—Draco—No…Please…?"

The blond didn't bother listening to Harry. He was too busy ripping Harry out of his trousers and boxers at once. He only cared that Harry was feeling something when he saw his throbbing dick standing up.

Draco growled, beginning to suck on Harry's neck. "One last time, Harry. Just one and after this you can go crawl to your Oliver for all I care."

Draco waited for what seemed an eternity for Harry to make the next move. The move that would show Harry still wanted him. Even if it was just his body. The blond stared down at Harry's beautiful face, loving the soft golden glow to his skin, and the glassy yet lust-filled green orbs. Draco could see his reflection in those eyes framed by bookshelves.

Finally, those bruised lips spoke. "Last and final." His hands lingered hesitantly around the blond's belt before quickly undoing it and tossing his pants to the side.

Draco traced Harry's lips slowly before opening them with his finger to coat it with—

Harry spoke in a rush. "Carry me to the table and fuck me like there's no tomorrow. I don't want to make love. Oliver—fuck me, Malfoy."  
>Looking into Harry's eyes, he did just that. Easily, Draco carried him to the table, positioning him perfectly just so it would be easier for himself.<p>

"Hold on," Draco said, not blinking. He waited till Harry was holding on to the sides of the narrow table, and his back was flat against the dark wood.

Without any warning or preparation, Draco thrust into Harry hard. He didn't wait for him to adjust, just fucked. He pounded in and out of his soon-to-be ex boyfriend like he had never before. He took him raw and hard just like the first time they had fucked. On this very desk. The desk was shaking, Harry's nails were chipping the wood, candles and pieces of parchment bounced with each plunge before falling to the ground.

The two of them were drenched in sweat, their hair sticking to their foreheads like glue. Both of Draco's hands were placed flat on the table on the sides of his desk while his eyes remained looking at Harry. The brunet had his bare legs wrapped around the blond's waist, bringing him closer in with each drive. Hitting that one area over and over again that almost brought Draco to insanity when he saw the look of pure ecstasy first come across on Harry's face.

With a final thrust, Draco pulled himself out. Harry liked it when Draco came on his face, so he positioned himself higher among Harry's trembling frame. The blond stroked his cock, staring into Harry's eyes along the way. When he felt his climax coming, he didn't dare close his eyes. He watched the ropes of white fly onto Harry's cheeks and parted lips.

Draco got up from his position on the desk before kneeling on the carpet so he would have perfect access to Harry's erect and throbbing member.

Once he came in Draco's mouth, the blond pulled back and got up, feeling empty.

"Get your clothes, and leave. You're to be at Oliver's house in just half an hour. Go pack." Draco couldn't look into Harry's eyes, so he turned away.

The last words Draco heard from Harry for the next six years were, "So you never really did fix my heart_."_

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N: If you liked this, it would mean a lot of you reviewed because I'm really proud of this :)**

**If some of my readers did not like it, then I apologize once again. Please do not comment about how this was not what you were "expecting", because that is rude. **

**I once already published this, but it was slightly different, and I got an anonymous review about how that person did not like what they read because it wasn't what they expected. I deleted it, and tried to write of a more happy version, and I felt terrible writing it. **

**I deleted that, and I am once again uploading what I originally wanted to happen. Just changed a bit. **

**NOW, enough if this _siriusness_ because it just doesn't suite me: REVIEW, BECAUSE YOU WILL MAKE MAMA VERY HAPPY! :P **


End file.
